vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger (Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War)
|-|Manga= |-|Anime= Summary Tora is one of the 12 Zodiacs chosen to fight on the 12th Zodiac War. She is the Zodiac of the Tiger. Her real name is Kanae Aira. Tora was originally a student at the Aira Dojo learning the ways of "Bu" (The power that we practice and refine) and "Michi" (The righteous execution of "bu"). The single brightest pupil of her dojo, she sought to put her skills to use and continue her training on the battlefield. After experiencing the atrocities of war she realized that humanity was not what she thought it would be and began to think that if humans went extinct, Earth would be better off. As a result she rapidly devolved into alcoholism as a means of forgetting her problems, inadvertently adopting her signature fighting style, the Drunken Fist, and her role as the Tiger. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Tiger, Tora, Kanae Aira Origin: Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Zodiac of the Tiger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Skilled in a variety of martial arts), Acrobatics, Reactive Power Level (Her Drunken Fist Style becomes more effective the drunker she is, and even more so if she becomes drunk on blood), Enhanced Senses (Has enhanced hearing, even while drunk), Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Drank several gallons of Snake's flamethrower fuel with no issue whatsoever) and Fire Manipulation (Was only angered by being doused in flamethrower fuel and alcohol and being lit on fire) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Oneshot Sheep. Casually dismembered zombie Snake and cut through his flamethrower, with zombie Snake being strong enough to nearly crush Ox's neck and strangle him to death and Ox stating that his power surpassed that of Horse's. Cut Rabbit to pieces. Before the Juuni Taisen, Kanae killed soldiers so casually and numerously, including ripping off heads, punching through their torsos, and dismembering them, that she virtually forgot what it meant to exert effort against an opponent.) Speed: Subsonic (Speedblitzed Sheep and zombie Snake, the latter of which can move fast enough to appear as a blur, and kept up with zombie Dragon who is Snake's physical equal. Even before she began using Drunken Fist she was able to avoid close-range gunfire from multiple automatic rifles during her time as a soldier, with Drunken Fist increasing her speed tremendously by her own claims.) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be immensely stronger than One Man Army Chicken, Able to casually pick up and thrown grown men around as though they were weightless) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Took multiple hits from zombie Snake) Stamina: Superhuman (Even before her training was complete Kanae was able to regularly fight 100 martial artists of her own caliber consecutively over the course of an entire day with no breaks as a routine sparring regiment.) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Gifted (Tora is noted as being among one of the most skilled fighters of the Aira military clan, a clan dedicated to being some of the greatest masters of martial arts and hand to hand combat in the world, with Tora having trained her entire life, gaining extensive knowledge of warfare even compared to her peers, and being near-unanimously stated as the one person none of them would want to face in combat. She has even gone so far as to use her preferred method of fighting, Drunken Fist, as a means of deceiving her opponents, by looking like a drunk fool and a visible non-threat, she can effectively catch foes off guard without needing to consciously conceal how powerful she is.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drunken Fist:' A martial arts style which mimics, or in Tora's case perfectly suits, being exceedingly drunk. Using this fighting style, Tora can utterly deceive her opponents into believing she is frail until the last possible moment for her to deliver a lethal blow. This style is so efficient in deceiving opponents that not even Sheep, who can analyze everything about his opponents with a glance, was able to perceive her as a threat until he had already been cut in half. In a drawn-out fight she can mix feinting, dodging, and acrobatics with robust and fast slashing claw attacks, making her an unpredictable and lethal opponent, even more so the more alcohol she has consumed and more still if she has consumed sufficient quantities of blood. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Juuni Taisen: Zodiac War Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Alcoholics Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Claw Users Category:Tier 8